Character Groups / Alignments
BEAST GROUPS & ALIGNMENTS Righteous: Deer Clan - The deer are one of the friendliest creatures that are in this world, but they follow the rules. They also have no choice due to the other creatures being more dominant then they are. They are usually protecting “The Villages” Which is where Humans older than 40 live there. Humane: Hrann - Raven Group. The Ravens are in the alignment under Humane They Have a Headquarters up in the northern part of the country near where Washington would be. They are a tribal like group with the position of shaman being the top position of their hierarchy, they excel in aerial type combat as flying in the sky is in their nature. They use any type of shiny objects for trade and as their currency as they are also naturally drawn to shiny things like basic instinct. As a type of coming of age and initiation rite the young adult male crows make a pilgrimage at a certain time of the year and fly south to test them self’s and to be accepted as an adult warrior. They are naturally kind and not cruel creatures however they tend to march to the beat of their own drum if something doesn’t sit right with them morally, they are the type to do what is right to them even if they must break some rules. They worship a huge crystal that glimmers extravagantly when the light hits it just right at a certain time of the day, at which they perform a ceremony where all the members of the group gather and fly in unison above the crystal and swoop to the ground to perform a dance around the crystal then crow and rush back into the sky leaving a rain of black feather as they all return up into the air at once. Transcendent: Bobcat/ Racoon Hybrids – Live in small separated groups scattered in the land. Find humans interesting and take pity on them. Friends with the rebel group and take advantage of their railing system to travel and escape. They in turn provide insider info and protection. Don’t follow the rules set by the animals and come and go as they please. Orthodox: Werewolf - These creatures maintain order among the lands. They aren't good or evil they just follow orders to have balance in the system. The werewolves are usually protecting “Standard Valleys”, that is the land where the animals keep the humans that have regular/ have standard meat. Pragmatic: The borruk - buffalo/ gorilla - After the nuclear attack the gorillas of the zoo escaped but still retained knowledge from kook the gorilla to communicate with each other and understand human language they traveled to the plains of America where they found and cross breaded with the buffalo. The buffalo still had stories shared with them down in their families about the Native Americas teachings to respect and living off the land which became the back bone to the buuuk’s way of life. Due to the mutation of the land the burrok became in charge of the trade between the farms using the trade routes and old trails to go from one farm to another which opened trade with other creature and gave them the respect to other creatures. The burroks are considered the strongest not only because of their physic but because of them traveling through harsh environments since birth. They don’t like to instigate fights and they do not disrespect their humans like other creatures. They understand when its time for the sacrifice they must send one and hold a ritual for the human as a gratitude. Burroks are considered very intelligent since they can communicate with humans and are able to read the old text from before the mutation giving them great knowledge. Autonomous: K-9 - This group is widely known for being the best trackers. They are a neutral party, mostly for hire. There are rumors of them being very loyal to those who they share a connection with, but no one has ever witnessed such an act. They have excellent hearing and very intimidating. Ascendant: The yagers – puma / tiger / cheetah - After the nuclear strike the zoo animals when free and the tigers breaded with the cheetahs and moved out of the zoo when the discovered the puma, or mountain lion, and cross breaded with them. They are second in strength to the other creatures but unlike their rivals, the Ragnars, they are not strong in team work but highly skilled in combat and much faster than the ragnars. They use blades as their main weapons and can easily climb both trees and mountains which makes them harass the fauelk out of instinct though they do not like the burroks but are forced to respect them for trade and warrior respect. When it comes to humans though they are the worst treat them like dirt and attack them for both food and fun. The Rebels try to avoid them at all cost for if they are caught, they would be tortured by the yagers before putting to death. Ambitious: Bobcats - This group follows the rules only when it’s convenient for them. They are strictly evil. They have no respect for humans. They want world domination not just from the humans, but from creature kind as well. They have no loyalty, not even among themselves. Self-Indulgent: Grizzly bear/ wolf/ mountain lion – Both agile and extremely strong. Large appetite. Higher on the social ladder because of this. Unhinged when hungry. Usually the ones snatching up humans as play things. Only reason they slightly respect the structure of the farms is that it provides them good quality meat.